


I'm Not Small, I'm Fun Sized

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 17, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Stephen is normal sized, Those things, Tony is the size of a barbie, micro/macro, things happen, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Anthony Stark was only ten inches tall, but he was horny as hell.  His stupid mistake of touching one creepy ass Barbie doll had cost him his sexy night with his boyfriend, the same jerk wad that left him like this.Tony paused, head tilted to the side.  Maybe this hadn’t cost him his sexy fun times.A wicked grin spread across his face.This could be fun.





	I'm Not Small, I'm Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

> A (VERY) different take on a Tiny Tony Stark. So different. So dirty. He's gonna need a shower in the worst way possible after this.
> 
> not beta-ed

“This is a problem,” Stephen said, kneeling down. Tony glared up at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Ya think, genius?” he half screamed. He had to scream because he was currently maybe about a foot tall.

“He’s kinda cute like that,” Rhodey said, looking down at his tiny best friend.

“Oh, fuck off,” Tony shouted. Stephen barely hid the smile on his face. Tony kicked his boot and Stephen barely felt it.

“You will be able to reverse it, right?” Pepper asked.

“Oh yes,” Stephen said. “Though I may leave him like this for a while. Teach him that he shouldn’t touch cursed objects without a thought.”

“It was a fucking Barbie doll!” Tony yelled. 

“Yeah, he’s not going to learn,” Rhodey said. Tony flipped him off.

“I’ll take him back to the Sanctum,” Stephen said, the Cloak grabbing Tony by the back of his shirt. Tony yelled, fists flying as he punched at the Cloak. The Cloak patted his head, cradling him gently.

“Keep us updated,” Pepper said, clearly trying not to laugh her ass off at the sight of a little doll sized Tony trying to beat up a sentient piece of fabric.

“Will do,” Stephen said, opening a portal. He waved at Rhodey and Pepper and stepped through, closing it behind him.

He dropped Tony on his bed, staring down at him. Tony cursed quite colorfully, kicking at Stephen’s old comforter.

“You’re really going to leave me like this?” Tony snarled.

“For tonight, at least,” Stephen said with a shrug, a smirk on his face.

“Asshole.”

“Douchebag.”

:::

Tony stared at the mountain in the bed that was Stephen Strange. He was so freaking angry. It was like being ten inches tall amplified his anger. He wanted to throttle Stephen, even if it really was his own fault he was like this. He really needed to stop touching shit in the Sanctum.

But it wasn’t his fault Stephen left strangely sexy cursed Barbie dolls laying around!

Being this tiny also seemed to be amplifying other feelings. Namely one.

Anthony Stark was only ten inches tall, but he was horny as hell. His stupid mistake of touching one creepy ass Barbie doll had cost him his sexy night with his boyfriend, the same jerk wad that left him like this.

Tony paused, head tilted to the side. Maybe this hadn’t cost him his sexy fun times.

A wicked grin spread across his face.

This could be fun.

He scrambled across the bed, climbing up Stephen’s thigh. The sorcerer was asleep, or doing a damn good job of pretending. Tony balanced on his thigh, glad that Stephen only wore fleece pajama pants to bed (yes, he had finally worn him down and Stephen Strange wore Iron Man pajamas to bed).

He looked up the expanse of chest above him and grabbed the waistband of Stephen’s pants and started to pull them down. He grunted, cursing. Damn, this was a lot harder when his fingers were so tiny. 

He finally got the pants down enough to free most of Stephen’s flaccid cock. Tony stared; Stephen was well endowed, but he looked even bigger like this. He could see every fine detail on that soft skin.

Tony looked up at Stephen’s face, so very far away, and moved closer to his dick. Damn, it looked really big from this angle. He couldn’t wait to see what it looked like erect.

He rubbed his hands together and pulled his own tiny clothes off, throwing them aside. He looked down at his own cock and sighed. It was no bigger than a bloody thumbtack. Just his luck. Already hard, though.

Tony crawled over Stephen’s hip and walked along his cock, bouncing on the spongey flesh beneath him. Best. Trampoline. Ever. He giggled maniacally, laying his body along it. 

Well, at least he was taller than Stephen’s dick.

Tony wrapped his arms and legs around the flesh beneath him and started to rub his whole body up and down Stephen’s cock. He moaned, pressing his mouth against Stephen’s skin. Fuck, his cock was so hot against his tiny mouth. 

He could actually feel the pulse of Stephen’s blood through his entire body as he rutted against his dick. It kind of reminded him of the Tony Stark shirtless body pillow he had hidden away from a trip to Japan (sue him, he’s hot and appreciates his own merchandise. He has multiples and hands them out as party favors. Steve Rogers was not impressed, although Bucky Barnes had taken his with a grin). Maybe he’d have a giant body pillow made of Stephen’s cock to try to recapture this moment.

Or maybe he’d secret that stupid cursed Barbie doll away. This was fun.

He felt the cock beneath his body twitch, slowly starting to harden. If he wasn’t so freaking horny at the moment, he’d be fascinated with feeling the increased bloodflow, the spongey flesh under him hardening, twitching, growing.

Really growing. Holy hell he hadn’t realized that Stephen got so much bigger when he was erect.

He giggled, clinging to Stephen’s dick as it started to point away from his body. He could no longer keep his arms around it, though he could still hook his legs around his cock.

Tony sat up, one hand on Stephen’s dick, the other in the air. Look ma, I’m a bull rider! He grinned, rolling his hips and feeling his own tiny balls drag against Stephen’s flesh.

He could feel Stephen starting to shift and moan against the bed. 

Tony let go, bare feet landing on Stephen’s pubis bone. He walked around Stephen’s base, sliding down to his balls and using them as a couch. They were hot beneath his butt and he quite enjoyed it. He patted them, finally standing up again and looking up the line of Stephen’s body.

Stephen’s cock rested against his stomach, twitching as Tony used his feet to knead Stephen’s balls. Tony crawled up Stephen’s dick, the flesh so much harder under his hands and knees than it had been when he started. 

He came to a stop when his face was right by Stephen’s slit. He could see a bead of precome, not quite out of the slit, like a promise of what was to come.

Tony grinned and buried his face in Stephen’s slit, tongue and teeth and lips working voraciously. His entire face was soaked in seconds and breathing was a little difficult but he so didn’t care.

Stephen moaned, jerking awake. He looked down his body and cursed.

“Anthony! What the hell are you doing?” Stephen’s voice was breathy.

Tony lifted his head, face dripping. “What’s it look like, sweetheart?” he shouted, face planting back into Stephen’s slit.

Stephen moaned, hips bucking. Okay, it felt freaking amazing. Tony was holding onto his dick like a vice and his face fit pretty well in Stephen’s slit. He could feel Tony’s perfect, tiny balls and cock rubbing against him, the heat coming from that tiny body.

It would be so very easy to pull Tony off him, but he just didn’t feel like it. He had to admit that having a doll sized Tony rubbing against his cock like it was the most important thing in the world was fucking hot. 

Tony could feel every twitch and pulse of the massive member under him, the bitter taste of precome flooding his tongue, covering his face and getting in his hair.

“Tony, not going to last much longer,” Stephen warned.

Tony lifted his head, entire face glistening with Stephen’s precome. “Like this, do you, sweetheart?”

“Shut up and get your face back in there,” Stephen said, reaching down and gently pushing Tony’s head back down. He could feel Tony’s laugher inside his dick and he moaned, watching as Tony rode his twitching dick. 

Tony ate out Stephen’s slit with abandon, clearly enjoying himself. Stephen scooted up the bed, propping himself against his pillows and watching intently. Thank god he had an eidetic memory and he’d be able to recall this moment for the rest of his life.

Tony could feel the pulse of blood through the dorsal vein of Stephen’s dick under his body, could feel every twitch and pulse of the cock beneath him. Stephen’s hips moved, making his whole cock move. It was like some kind of X rated theme park ride.

Tony’s hips stuttered against the vein beneath him. Stephen’s cock was so hot, so hard, so _big_ between his thighs it was so amazing.

He came with a moan, little hips grinding into Stephen’s cock as he let loose a surprising amount of come from his little body. Stephen felt it, hot and sticky against his shaft. Stephen cursed, hips bucking.

“Tony,” he warned his doll sized lover.

Tony gripped his dick harder, shoving his face deeper into Stephen’s slit. Stephen cried out, arching as he came. Tony sputtered, finally pulling his face away as Stephen’s seed absolutely covered him. He wiped his face, clearing his airway so he could actually breathe. Stephen reached down, gently plucking Tony from his cock and bringing him up to rest on his chest.

He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of a miniature Tony covered in his seed; his hair was slicked back, face dripping, body covered in pearlescent spend. Tony sat on his chest, panting and looking up at his much larger lover.

Stephen grabbed the edge of the sheet and Tony used it to wipe his face clear. He grinned at Stephen, standing up and walking up his neck to balance his hands along those sharp cheekbones. He pressed a kiss against the corner of Stephen’s mouth, yanking on his mustache hair for good measure and making the sorcerer yelp and nearly swat him in anger.

Tony sat on his sternum, looking up at Stephen.

“So, did I learn my lesson yet?”

Stephen arched his eyebrow, looking at the little man on his chest.

“No, I don’t think you have.”

Tony grinned. This was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Tomorrow: xenophilia, unless I change it at the last moment. It's a surprise!


End file.
